Revolve
by Wooden Bracelet
Summary: A.U. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ask a powerful miko, Kikyo, to exorcise a dark spirit from a mountainside in their territory. This event is the herald of disastors to come.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing written here.

Author's Pre-story Ramble: Short, yes, but it sets up what I feel is neccesary for the rest of the story. Please review.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

The penitent stood, moving close to the warded box. He knelt down on the rough stones and bowed to the object. Lips moving, he soundlessly uttered a few simple phrases. The man left just as the sun was setting, retreating down the mountain into the darkness. The monks that guarded the shrine shut the light, wooden doors for the night. "It will rain tonight," one of them said to the others. "Look at those dark clouds."

During the late hours of the night, the lock on the simple box clicked up and the ward scrolls burst into flame. The evil shadow spread from its containment, threads of pure black spirit moving out in twisting tendrils. They groped for purchase, found it, and moved on to claim more territory. So swiftly it moved that the guardians of the shrine were overwhelmed before they could formulate a defense against the angry, vindictive entity.

The rain that night was very strong. It washed away parts of the stairway from the mountainside, along with the blood pooled around the bodies in the courtyard.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Post-story Ramble: If this is incredibly horrible, please let me know so I can edit it. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I own nothing written here.

Author's Pre-story Ramble: I really didn't mean to write this story quite yet, but for some reason I felt like writing today. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Inuyasha remarked, craning his neck far back to look at the expanse of the sky. The hanyou was standing in a grassy meadow where night blooming flowers spread their cloyingly sweet scent. His brother, Sesshoumaru, was sitting in a tree not very far away, staring at the same scene. "Do you think that this girl really has power enough to cleanse the filth haunting the mountain?"

Turning his head to face his brother, Sesshoumaru replied, "Kikyo has a reputation for being the most powerful miko from Edo to Kyoto. She has defeated several powerful entities of the same sect as our unwelcome guest, I'm sure she can rid us of it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I hope so. It was quite distressing to have all those villagers lined up in the council room pleading for aid. What's so important about that box?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru indicated his ignorance of the subject. "Whatever it is, their pleas cannot be ignored. Plus, that strange cloud somehow slaughtered the guardians of the shrine with ease. And the runner I sent to investigate the incident. It would not do for the thing to decide to spread further than the small space it now occupies."

"I suppose." The younger man- boy really- sat down in a small "oof" on the sweet smelling grass. They would continue travelling in a moment, but for now, the two brothers rested and enjoyed the simple beauty of the night sky.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Oni-chan, what do I do with this?" Kaede asked her elder sister, waving a bundle of herbs in her face.

Frowning, Kikyo pushed the plants away. "Hang them upsidedown on one of the hooks outside the house. Make sure it's in the sunlight so it dries quickly," she instructed. Turning her attention back to the young man she was tending, she asked, "How did this happen?" While the young man explained the accident with a scythe, she cleaned and bandaged his wound with healing herbs. Also, she channeled a little ki into the injury to aid in recovery. "Well, next time, be a little more cautious, neh?" she said with a bright smile.

Her patient smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm. "Aye, that I will, miko-sama."

"Alright. If you want to go back to work, you may, but try not to use your arm and don't work for very long. Get lots of rest as well," she commanded sternly.

"As you say, miko-sama."

After her patient left, she began to inspect the herbs her sister and a few helpful women had brought her. They were drying nicely in the bright sunlight and several would be quite useful during the winter for colds and other ailments the weather would bring. She prayed things would stay as peaceful as they were today for a long time. The wars that wracked the country seemed to hardly touch her peaceful village. Her reputation as a healer had brought in a steady stream of wounded soldiers, but the battles themselves that injured and killed so many people stayed far away from her home. For this, she was grateful. War, in her opinion, was one of the more foolish things that the human race engaged in. 'People should stay home, plant crops, and make babies,' she thought. 'We'd be so much happier, doing that.'

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Post-story Ramble: Hmmm...that was fun. I could use some feedback (I will attempt to restrain myself from posting another chapter before I get some sort of response to this little piece, can't promise I won't pull another chapter out before that though if it takes too long), so does anyone mind obliging me:P


End file.
